


Drabbles

by ari_es



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_es/pseuds/ari_es
Summary: Shorts for when inspiration hits





	1. WHOA!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post I saw that said something like:  
> "Minghao, what did you do when Mingyu confessed to you?"  
> "I panicked and dabbed"

Minghao had to take a few seconds to process what Mingyu had said. It really wasn't rocket science, but the words "me" and "you" and "let's go out for a movie and pizza on Sunday together I guess that's like a date" just didn't seem to go together.

Plus, he couldn't get the sound of the music blaring at the diner out of his head.

So he did the only thing that made sense to him in this situation. He threw up his arms to the side and ducked his quickly flushing face into the crook of his elbow, and let out a noise of jubilation.

"Wow!"

Mingyu froze. "Did you just dab?"

"Uh - woo!" Minghao threw his arms to the other side, still hitting the beat of the music perfectly, but unable to speak a coherent word besides.

He heard a burst of laughter as he was trying to drown his face in his sweater that made him look up hopefully. Mingyu waited until their eyes met to dip his own head - slightly off the drop of the music - heartily downwards.

"That's a yes right?" the enthusiastic boy asked, "like a nod?"

"Uh yeah-" Minghao swallowed, squeezing his hands between his legs in case he felt the violent urge to throw them up into the air again.

"So we're set then, for our  _date_?" Mingyu emphasized, wiggling his eyebrows for good measure.

"Yeah...date..." Minghao mumbled, his ears turning bright red, "on this Sunday...right..."

"Mhmm," Mingyu hummed, "and you'll be there, and I'll be there, and we'll hold hands-"

Minghao held up his palm to stop him there. "I didn't agree to that."

Mingyu leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Minghao's. "We can practice now-"

Minghao quickly withdrew his hand. "Nope, didn't agree to that either."

Mingyu stuck out his lip a little. "What do you agree to then?"

"We can uh...hold arms?" he suggested a little weakly.

"Like a figure eight? Like linking arms?" Mingyu came over to Minghao's side of the table and snuggled up to him. He hooked his arm through Minghao's, and leaned his head against his shoulder, blinking up at him.

"Yeah...like that..." Minghao mumbled, trying not to meet Mingyu's shining eyes.

"I'll take it," Mingyu said happily.

"How was everything?" the waitress had come over, and to her credit had only paused for a second at their changed positions.

The two of them looked up at her, then at each other. And without a word, Mingyu held out his right arm while Minghao bent his left one, and together they dunked their heads to the left and let out an exuberant:

"WHOA!"


	2. ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Joshua making a shadow heart over Mingyu's chest in the Teen,Age Jacket Photoshoot behind the scenes.

"Look..."

Mingyu's hand paused, his lips hovering around the edge of the coffee cup. He followed Joshua's gaze to the vacant table behind theirs.

There was a lone butterfly on the back of one of the chairs, its wings fluttering gently. Its silhouette cast a pretty shadow on the wall behind it.

"Wow.." Mingyu breathed, automatically taking out his phone to take a picture of it. It would look really good on the blog he and Joshua ran.

When he turned back, he noticed it felt darker than before - the patio table had been nice, and the weather was great, but it was so sunny that Mingyu couldn't even see Joshua properly. The other boy had even picked a spot with the sun at a ring around his head, because he said he should always glow. The nerve of the guy.

Mingyu blinked a few times to adjust to the rays of light that peeked through the shade, realizing that it was created by Joshua's hands. He looked up to see Joshua straining a little out of his seat, his fingers curved softly into a heart. The shadow of the shape cast right over the place of Mingyu's own heart, the halo of light within pulsating in exact time to his heartbeat.

"Look," he heard Joshua say again, "I've got your heart."

Mingyu couldn't help but smile, lips perking a little fondly at the dreamy look on Joshua's face. He put down his phone, squinted one eye, and curved his own hands into a heart - and placed it over the same place on Joshua's chest.

"I've got yours too." He said.

Joshua giggled. "Let's trade then," he said, lowering his arms.

"No!" Mingyu wailed petulantly, holding his arms close to his chest, "it's mine!"

Joshua leaned forward and pecked Mingyu on the nose. "Fine, then yours is mine to keep too."

Mingyu jumped up and gave Joshua a kiss on the nose too; he never could stand to lose. "And you'd better take care of it!"

"You guys are so gross."

Mingyu nearly knocked over his coffee as he fell back into his seat; he could feel his face turn beet red in seconds. Behind Joshua was a very unamused Soonyoung, holding a cup of coffee in tense fingers.

He pointedly put down a chair in between the two of them, and plopped himself down onto it.

"You two better focus on the project," he warned, "no lovey-dovey stuff."

"Don't worry bro," Joshua said, voice serene as always, "I love you too."

Soonyoung groaned.


End file.
